Assassin's Creed: Blood
by gh0st3
Summary: What if Tatsumi join Assassin Order when he was young? His take is to eliminate Grand Master Templar along with his follower instead he was separate from his friends. His friends were killed and met Night Raid. Will he cooperate with Night Raid or work alone?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Akame Ga Kiru and Assassin's Creed belong to their respective owners. If I did own, then what did I own? NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Kill the Legend<p>

Tatsumi was walking with his sword and his left hidden blade was already active, toward to big black figure which he couldn't see his face.

"Do you know what you've done?! You did commit your crime against Empire and me! I've created new world for people! ONLY PEACE!" said big black figure, trying to drag away from him due his left leg was injure.

He doesn't respond to him as he drop his sword on the ground before retract his left hidden blade as he stop by his distance. He took his hood off from his head as he took his strange gold rifle from his back. He aim his rifle at him, before loading his ammo as he is about to shoot him.

**5 years earlier...**

"Did you know there are three tenents? And do you remember from what we did taught you?"

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent." said Ieyasu.

"Hide in plain sight, be the one with crowd." said Sayo.

"Never Compromise the Brotherhood" said Tatsumi.

They held their hands on their chest, gave their proper bow to Mentor. He smile at them, scrub Tatsumi's hair, "Ah. I'm proud of you, son. You three are now member of Brotherhood. Why don't we take your ring finger away so that you can be an Assassin, if you wish."

They both nod their head as they put their ring finger on the table. Tatsumi look at his childhood friends and knew them since they were young. He watch another Assassin was holding his butcher knife as he chop Ieyasu's and Sayo's finger away. He grit his teeth and knowing he would feel his pain, closing his eyes. He felt his finger was chopped away.

He is officially became an Assassin at age 10, along with his friends. He doesn't remember his father's face and learnt that he belonged with a organisation is called, Assassin Order. Originally, his father was Templar and defected to Assassin, along with an ordinary mother.

He was taught to kill, survive, hide and learning an advance weapons what he gain his experience and knowledge from his Mentor.

**Time Skip, destination to Capital**

Tatsumi is now 17 years old and was separate from his friends because they were ambushed by bandits during their journey to Capital. He has walked on the road about five days since ambush. He hope they were ok and will meet them in Capital.

He felt the ground was shaking, kneeling on the ground as he put his hand on it and trying to identify it. His instinct is telling him that there were two people rode their cart and they encounter an earth dragon.

He smile as he stood up, smiling that he would kill a danger beast because he was already trained to kill any danger beasts.

He rush toward to dragon worm, seeing two people were frighten before the giant dragon would kill them.

He jump high as he cut the dragon into pieces. It stood still as the pieces fell by one. One of the villager came to him and was about to thank him.

"Thank you for saving us!"

"Don't mention about this. So you're heading to Capital, aren't you?" said Tatsumi, smile at him.

The villagers exchange their looks before replied to him, "The Capital is something else. I think you have to turn away from Capital."

"Don't worry. I'm well arm and my friends are in Capital because we were ambush. Can you please give me a direction to Capital? I don't plan to regret by myself."

A villager sigh by himself as he gave him a direction to Capital and was about to pay him for killing a giant dragon.

"No thanks. I got plenty money. You can keep this and spread your words that you did killed. You don't have to mention about me as well." said Tatsumi, smile at him as he walk away from them before he gave them a small wave.

**Capital**

Tatsumi reach Capital without problem. And he doesn't need to pay to border because there are no security around here. He look around and the people were peaceful, except their faces were grim.

He could tell by himself that Capital was influenced by Templar. His target is Prime Minister, the leader of Templar. But it can wait later and he need to find his friends. He plan to join Empire. He went to recruit office and later was rejected by offer.

He was kicked out from recruit office and met a tall woman with yellow blonde hair, her breasts was cover with black strap and it's very short. She smile at him as she held her hand, "Hey, kid. I saw you were kicked out from recruit office. Oh by the way, I'm a contractor and I can help you to join the Empire"

** Bar**

While the woman with blonde hair drank her beer and eat every food as if she is like wolf was eating. Tatsumi sat on the chair and he doesn't drink or eat any food. He could tell himself that woman may be con. He decide to play along.

"So why did you came to me? To recruit me?"

"That's correct, kid." While she ate with her mouthful food until she stop finish her food, "First, I need a money to pay my contract, then I'll let my superior to know and I'll give you a job for you."

He gave him his grin as he put his huge bag with money. She raise eyebrows and was astonish that he gave his money to her.

"Wow…That's huge that I ever seen. You should've buy your house."

He leaned backward, "If I would buy them, then what about my protection? Yes, I would plan to." said Tatsumi, lying to her that he gave her plentiful rocks in bag which she couldn't check them inside, "If I were you, then you wouldn't check my money until you will give it to your boss."

"You're right. I'm kinda greedy to take your money. You have to stay here, then I'll come back here after my boss will reach her agreement." said woman with blonde hair, gave her smile. She took Tatsumi's money (fake) as she left the bar.

Tatsumi smile as he laugh before he heard from bar owner, "Sir, I think"

He interrupt bar owner, "Don't worry. I'm paying my trouble." He look at him, smile at him, "I know she is con and I gave her bag of rocks. And how much cost is my tab?"

**_Sometimes later_**

He walk out from bar, stretching his arms in the air before he put his hood on his head, 'I guess, I should wander around and check the courier as well.'

He walk on the street through the crowd as he climb on the wall until he reach the roof, looking for a bird as he found a pigeon land on the other roof. He follow it as he free running on his way before jumping on the roof one by one.

He found a pigeon cage and knowing that he would accept his contract to kill in order to get his reward for money. If he would complete no more than 50 assassination contract, then he will get a rare sword. He heard many assassins acquired their greatest weapons after they complete their assassination contraction.

He open it as he grab a pigeon bird as he took a small piece of paper from its leg. He let the bird go as he start to read it. There were three targets, one, Leona Valheart is a female slave trader and mistreat the slave people. Secondly, Victarian Goldberg who run his human trafficker and sell the people to criminal. And lastly, there was a fatman who live with his family in mason and they lure unsuspected people and spent to torture people.

Therefore, he accept his contract to kill three people. He thinks he may be busy with his work.

**Nighttime, after assassination two people**

He felt tired and walking on the street with his hood down. He laid down on the floor before he notice there was a carrier who stop by Tatsumi. The door was open by a young girl with blue hair and her age is 14 years old.

He look up at her and knowing that fatman's is his daughter. He decide to play along with her again, "Hey, you're picking the poor up?"

She smile at him, "Yes, I would never leave poor people to sleep from outside. And I can offer you for bed, food and whatever you need."

Before he replied to her, there was a guard spoke to him, "Don't worry, buddy. She would never refuse to leave people as homeless."

He smile at them, "Heh…Oh well, first thing, we need to get your parent's permission before you let me in."

"You're right. My name is Aria and what is yours?"

"Tatsumi. My name is Tatsumi and I'm just…traveler guy, you know."

**Aria's mansion**

Tatsumi sat by his distance with her father and mother. He smile at them and knowing his target and his family. He'll plan to kill them tomorrow night. He look at his tea and decide not to drink it. He tell his story about his journey and his friends.

The fat man smile and helping him, slamming his hand on the table, "We'll help you and find your friends. Tomorrow, I'll have you to join the Empire. We can arrange for meeting for tomorrow afternoon. Is it alright for you?"

Tatsumi nod his head and he accept him but he doesn't forget his original plan. He need to approach his opportunity. He was escort by guard to head their way to his room. They found a room and Tatsumi thank a guard.

But a guard doesn't have a problem with his duty as he left him in the room. While Tatsumi look at his room and check his perimeter carefully. He found nothing and assume he had to prepare his assassination technique. He remember he did killed a slave trader while he hid from his hay and killed his unsuspected target and used his rope dart to kill him and left him hanging in public.

What should he plan to kill him and his family? Poison? Make unusual accident? It makes him sense that he plan to kill him.

He went back to his sleep because he felt tired and remembering his training from his mentor and his childhood friends.

**_Flashback_**

Tatsumi was climbing and running on each tree branches. He was running away from teacher because his task was to hide from his teacher, like, hide and seek. From what he heard from his teacher, "You can run, but you can't hide forever!"

He didn't look back as he notice there was another tree branch and his instinct telling him to duck. But he didn't as he jump as he caught it before rolling as he land on the branch before turning on left as he continue to jump on another branch.

"Good work, kid! But you will not fool me twice!"

He continue to jump as he look back and found his teacher was long gone. Before he react, look on his right as his teacher use his right fist to punch on Tatsumi's face, causing him to fall on the ground before he was hit on several tree branches as he hit on the ground hard.

He felt his back was pain and trying to endure it as he notice teacher's feet was standing in front of him, look up as him before he kneel his knees.

"You are being useless and distract. No matter what you live or die. It's survival. You live. You kill. And survive. Or from what I read about legendary Assassins." said teacher, grab Tatsumi's arm as he stood up, dusting his shoulder away.

"I'm being harsh to you because it is difficult to train you. You are young to become an Assassin."

He look up at him, smiling at him, "That's what I've tried to become an Assassin. Just like my father was. I have a question for you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"What if I die, then what should you do?"

He smile at him, scrub Tatsumi's hair, "Each of our kins died by our enemies, then we can avenge them. Not someone who's going to die for them. What we love. What we protect them. I know there is someone else whose done his revenge quest. I hope you don't become, like him."

**The next day…**

Tatsumi is outside, along with Aria's guards while she is inside the clothe store. He look at guard and ask him, "How is your day?"

"Uh-huh…it's kinda…ok."

"You seem nervous to me. Didn't I make it happen about yesterday?"

He shook his head, "No. You didn't. She is kind lady and very young. I think it may suit your age." said guard, smiling at him as Tatsumi freak out and refuse to him.

"Hahaha. Sorry, kid. I'm teasing you."

Tatsumi felt his relief, gave himself a deep breath before he notice there were four wanted posters, Najenda, Akame, Bulat and Schere.

The guard perk his head, forget to tell him, "Those four are Night Raid. They only kill noble and high-rank people during night."

"What about Empire? Shouldn't they take care them?"

"Because they're investigate and find Night Raids' target. This things make us harder than we ever prepare of."

'_Their organisation looks similar to my Assassin Order. I usually kill people in daylight and nighttime. If I would meet them, then I'll leave them alone as well. If they found my target, then I'll steal my target for my rewards._' Tatsumi gave his thought and trying to predict tonight. If his predict came true, then he might need to cover his track and he'll kill them before them.

"I would hope you better prepare at night." said Tatsumi, smile at him before they notice her guards were carrying a huge amount of bags and boxes. He raise his eyebrows and sigh by himself, '_I guess, it's not easy as I thought._'

**Aria's mansion before nighttime**

Tatsumi knock the door as he heard from fat man's answer, "Come in."

He open a door and notice that fat man was working on something else as he spoke to him, "If it's about meeting, my schedule is very tight enough because I'm very busy guy as you think of."

"Ah…you read my mind." said Tatsumi, gave him a small chuckle, "Yeah…Looks like you've got your full of hands. I guess this'll have to wait till tomorrow."

He is about to give him a distraction, "Wait, don't move. There is a mosquito on your neck. Don't move."

The fat man stay still, not wanting to move as Tatsumi smack on his neck before he use his left arm as he gave him a small stab which it he gave him a small poison.

"Oh, it's dead." said Tatsumi, rubbing his hands off before he gave him a piece of paper, "By the way, you have to give it to someone else before you'll leave this tonight."

He took a piece of paper and was about to read before Tatsumi stop him, "Oh you can't read this until you have to give it to someone else."

He nod his head as he put it in his pocket, "Sure. I'll keep it in my mind."

He smile at him, asking him where his wife was, "Where is your wife? I would like to thank her hospitality."

"She has gone out for shopping and she'll be back this tonight." said fat man, working on his note while his forehead start sweating. He wipe it from his forehead.

Tatsumi walk away from him, gritting his teeth, 'Tch. Looks like his wife has gone out. Oh well…I guess she will be taken care by Night Raid.' Said Tatsumi, muttering by himself.

He does have his time to kill her before Night Raid show up during night-time. He took his pocket watch from his pocket, flip it open as he check his time, 6:45 pm. He close the lid on his pocket watch. as he put it in his pocket.

He continue to walk in the hallway until he stop, looking at his right through the window, held his right hand on the window, '_Ieyasu and Sayo. Where are you? If you guys are at pigeon courier, then I'll find you after my contract is complete.'_

**Night time**

Tatsumi gave himself his push-up about twenty times already. Once he stop, felt his killing intent and he had his right time for giving Night Raid to distract. He put his black robe on, gather his swords, a hidden blade, blowdart, and phantom blade.

He double-check his gear as he put his hood up as he went out from his room, notice there were five Night Raids member. He doesn't plan to meet them as he went on his way to kill Aria.

He ensure himself that he doesn't make his mistake to kill his target. He notice there was a guard was running along with a young girl with blue hair.

He move backward before he run toward to window as he jump through the window, touch on the ground before rolling so that he doesn't want to break his legs. He follow them before putting his mask on bridge of his nose.

**Leone's POV**

She held a fat man's neck with her lioness form, smiling at him, "Do you have your last word?"

The fat man is still sweating, trying to free her hand from his neck, *Gasp* *Gasp* "Please. I have my daughter…*gasp*" He start coughing with his blood coming from his mouth.

She held her left hand to cover her face which he cough violently. The man died from poisonous and she is still holding a fat man's body has gone into lifeless.

She brow her eyes as she drop fat man's body on the ground as she check in his pocket as she found an important note. Something tells her that the note may be very important to him.

If it's about money, she would be happy to read whether it came from bank account or something. She open the note as she read it, _Sorry. I steal your target. My money is on me. :P_

Her face became blank that someone already did killed him for money. But Schere is going to kill fat man's wife which it leaves fat man's daughter. She realise that someone was with them and killed them before Night Raid.

She had to rush outside to toward her target along with Akame. She would hope she arrive at right time.

**Tatsumi's POV**

While Aria's guard was cut in half with his eyes were open. While Tatsumi and Aria stand behind by warehouse. She look at him and her eyes become terrified, screaming at him, "Please! Protect me!"

He smile at him underneath by his mask, look at young girl with slender black hair, holding her Katana which he already did read Akame's wanted poster which she did acquire her teigu, Murasame.

He need to avoid from her as he grab Aria's neck before he use his hidden blade on her neck, threaten her, "If you want her, then I'll kill her as well."

Aria widen her eyes, protest against Tatsumi, "The hell are you doing? You suppose to protect me!"

"It's a lie. I got my contract because I killed two of my targets and now your father is dead as well."

"What? Are you joking?"

His face became serious, gave him a blank stare before he replied to her, "No. My job is my job, kid."

He look at Akame, hostile her katana, "Well…you're stealing my target. I guess I'll eli-"

Before Leone interfere two people's business, they notice Leone was in her human form, "Jeez…You guys. You…you're taking your contract for your money before us?"

"That's correct. I remember you're the one from bar."

She narrow her eyes, didn't recognise him before he took his hood down, but his mask is still on.

"You! You're the one who gave me a bag of rocks!" said Leone, pointing at him as if she accuse him for giving him a fake money.

"From what I can tell you that you are con. We both have same skill, don't we?" said Tatsumi, smiling underneath his mask, turn look back, "So what do we have here?"

Aria protest him, "No. I don't know about warehouse! I nev-" before Tatsumi slam Aria's head on the door, "I know your father and you. You used to torture many innocent people in there? That's why I accept my contract to kill your father and you. So why don't we take a look inside?"

He kick a door and notice many people were hung from ceiling, their bodies were shown as decay. In the below blow, there were various bodies were ripped open and objects were remained inside. Other people were lined up in the large cage and each of their bodies were frozen in their time, screaming for their last moment.

"Oh well…it sure looks ugly to me. What would you say?" said Tatsumi, looking at Aria was shaking in her fear.

"I…I didn't….know the place was….exist." said Aria, still shaking with her fear.

He raise his eyebrows, "Oh? You didn't know? Your reality sicken me much than my enemies. You can denied whatever you want, but you can't hide from me."

He turn back and notice that Sayo was tortured, murdered by Aria. His face became dark, took his mask off from his face, "Sister…" He drop his knees no the floor, his words didn't come out which he originally thought they were suppose to meet him in Capital.

"Brother Tatsumi…"

His voice became weaker and very impossible strained.

He look on left as he notice his top body was covered with horrid red reach. Patches of decaying skin hung loosely of his body and his body has become thin to the bone.

He reached with his left hand with his missing ring finger, "It's me…"

"Brother Ieyasu? Is that you?"

"That bitch invited us to her home. And we ate, lose our consciousness….and….that when…we came…we were here." said Ieyasu, his voice became weaker and soft.

His tear from his eyes, "Sayo was…tortured to death by…THAT girl! He lost his strength, slid down to his knees, his hands were ripped mercilessly against rusty bars.

"What WRONG with that? said Aria, slapped away from blonde's hair, backed away and she manage stand.

"You people are worthless from another country! THE SAME CATTLE!" She screamed as she reveal her true nature, "I'm free whatever I want and posses them! Don't I? And that woman…just like cattle! Her hair is even smooth! Who does she think she is? I struggle with my untruly hair! That's why I ensure to suffer her as much as possible and she should be grateful for anyone who paid her attention!"

"Such as sadastic family, disgusting as Good Samaritans." said Leone, whisper with her dark words, "Sorry guys for getting your way. Akame, you can finish your job."

"Eliminate-"

"Wait. I'm not finish with her business."

The interruption came from Tatsumi, walk toward to them as he revealed with his face.

She sigh as she scratch her head from behind, "Don't tell me…You still want to protect her?"

"No." said Tatsumi, active his hidden blade, "I'll kill her for my brother and sister!"

He run toward before jumping at her as he held his hidden blade in the air before he stab her neck, they both went down on the ground.

**Reanimation suspend**

The world has gone into black and white, Aria's blood were red which it can be seen from her neck.

*Sigh* He stood up as he crack his knuckles, "You enjoy your torture much, aren't you?"

"Why would I love to torture? I wish I would never born from beginning!" said Aria, covering her neck to stop bleeding.

"If you did, then you still torture them and took their life from them."

She start smiling at him, coughing her blood from her mouth, "Yes. I did. Hahaha…I didn't expect I first pick you up and you made your right time to kill my family and me. But I took their personal items and it's in my room. You take them and bury them…." Her eyes were rolling up as she lay on the ground, her body became lifeless.

His eyes look down at her, kneeling at her as he close her eyes, "Rest in peace and may your death embrace your soul." He stood up as he walk away from her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: My mind keeps telling me and now I've been screwing up with the parts, like Ezio, Connor, Altair, blah blah blah and it doesn't work with my mind instead I put Tatsumi's role as Assassin. I decide to put this up with Assassin's Creed story.<strong>

**I decide to put different ways which it doesn't follow anime/manga (original) story.**

**Oh well….I really have nothing to say it afterward and you can leave the comment here. But I can't give an answer to anonymous' answer otherwise I'll give an answer to real reader.**

**Oh right! I forget what he got!**

**Weapons: Double hidden blades, regular sword (He'll get Incursio key later in episode 3.), blowpipe**** (poison and sleeping), and phantom blade I can't think which one is best silent weapons, like, crossbow, bow and arrow and I decide to use phantom blade from Assassin's Creed Unity.)**

**Robe: Black and red.**

**Lastly...I don't know if I could come up with weapons, like pistols or rifle because...Oh well I honestly don't know**


	2. Chapter 2

**What did I own? NOTHING! Only Akame Ga Kiru and AC series belongs to respective owners, except my OC belongs to me.**

**Ok people...let's check from the review and I'll check them out...**

**mr I hate znb nobles kill em: Ah no. I'm didn't make him to join Empire because it follows with original manga/anime and he was close to kill prime minister. And what makes you think it may be similar to Ezio that he did face against Templar? Oh no, I'm making different canoes because they don't appear from Assassin's Creed Universe if needed.**

**And I have three reviews, five favorites and seven followers. I'm kinda a little happy with my story. I guess I might need improve the chapter a little bit which I tried to fix it.**

**Oh well...goddamn, Lubbock, you really screw it up in manga? (SPOILER ALERT! But my lips is sealed)**

**And now, Tatsumi is facing his execution after he refused Esedeath's offer and I'm not ready for this!**

**Just point it out and see if my chapter is kinda screw up or something, then I might need help from you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Kill the F.N.G.<p>

**Present**

Tatsumi let his left hand go from Aria's neck before closing her eyes, "Rest in peace and may your death embrace your soul." He stood up as he look back at Leone and Akame, "So what? You did noticed I did killed her without hesitation?"

_She is quite hateful, but he killed her without hesitation, _Leone gave her time to think as she put her hand on her chin.

"Heh...It's done. Sayo, you've been avenge." said Ieyasu, sat down as he smile and start crying before he cough.

His blood came from his mouth, knowing that he would die, "Ah...looks like my death is going..."

Tatsumi turn back as he walk toward to cage, knowing that he would die from disease. He doesn't know what type of disease is and hoping that he would take him to doctor.

"Brother Ieyasu, don't you dare die on me!" said Tatsumi, smacking his left cheek to keep him awake. His eyes were barely open as he breath slowly.

"It's useless. It's the last stage of Lubora." said Akame, with her cold emotion, "The mother of house was enjoying drugging her victims. And she wrote her details in her diary. In other words, he cannot be saved."

Tatsumi's face became dark and has gone quiet for his moment.

"Brother..."

"Don't speak. Ieyasu, you need to take your rest." said Tatsumi, trying to comfort him.

"I... just want... tell you. She never gave in to that bitch." said Ieyasu, smiling and chuckling at him,"In the end, she doesn't care any shit that she has. She is quite tough that I ever seen than me. I'll...not wait...We'll watch you..."

He raise his bloody fist in the air, and it fell. His face was still set with his grin. His eyes were rolling up, still opening.

"Rest in peace, brother." said Tatsumi, closing eyes as he lay him on the floor.

He watch Akame was walking away from him. He knew that he wouldn't meet them due his organization doesn't have any ties with Night Raid. He saw a blonde girl with big breasts was folding her arms on her chest, talking to Akame. From what he could hear from them.

"Mm...So why don't we bring him back with us?" said Leone.

"Hm?" said Akame, gave her expressionless face to Leone.

"If you're think to take me with you, then what are you guys going to do with me?"

Tatsumi stood up as he walk toward to them as they turn to him. They both exchange their looks as the Leone scratch her back, "Because we have short hands in our hideout. But I'm not asking you. Your skill suit me well and we would like you to join our Night Raid."

She smile at him as she gave her hand to him, awaiting for Tatsumi to shake her hand.

"Too early. First thing, I need to retrieve my friend's personal items from Aria's room and I need to give them their proper burial."

"Oh. Ok then, but I'll get them for you tomorrow as well. You don't have to worry about this." said Leone, dragging Tatsumi's robe as they head gone to the roof.

"The hell?! You should left me here!"

While they couldn't hear him as they jump to the roof. From what Tatsumi saw three members of Night Raid, a little girl with pink hair with same colour dress, a young man with green hair with same coat and lastly the man was wearing some type of armor.

"You're late! And what were you doing?!" said girl with pink hair, was very impatient about Leone's arrival.

"It'd be bad if we can't get out of here soon." said boy with green hair while collecting his strings.

"So they're finally back." said man with armor, folding his arms on his chest.

"Wait what's this? Another one?" said girl with pink hair, narrow her eyes as she notice that Leone was carrying a boy.

She start smiling at her while she carried Tatsumi,"One of us. But he stole my target after he received his contract for money."

"I have no intention to join you. I'm working alone, but I can't tell you about my boss or organization."

"Of course you don't need to tell us." she drop an Assassin on the floor while he stood up, "For a starter, you killed two of your targets and yet, your skill already did prove me much. You are one of us." She gave her hand to him, awaiting for him to agree.

Tatsumi doesn't know what to tell them if he would accept them to join Night Raid. He look down before he heard her voice from his head, "It's ok, brother. You can fulfill your duty. You can collaborate with them while you kill leader of Templar. These people doesn't need to know about your true goal."

He look at them with their eyes and gave his small grin before grabbing her hand as he stood up, "Now what's next?"

**Three days later...**

Tatsumi stood by two graves with two stones which Leone brought two bodies to him and buried them since yesterday. He extend his left hidden blade as he look as his own reflection and his missing ring finger. From what he notice there were two of his friends were inside of his hidden blade. They both smile at him than he remember in his village.

He felt his presence from his behind before retracting his hidden blade, turn at her, "You know I don't like being sneaking up from my behind."

"Oh you notice me? I was about to give you a hug for you!" said Leone, gave her with sweetness voice.

"Well...thanks, Leone. But I would like to thank you for bringing my comrade and my friend's personal stuffs back."

"You're welcome. Come to think of this, I never seen your design and your symbol this before. When are you going to tell me about this?"

"Too early to tell. But you're not boss and I assume your leader is away. Am I right?" said Tatsumi, folding his arms on his chest and refuse to tell her about his weapons or Assassin Order. He can't tell them because their histories doesn't exist which they were secretly war against Templar. If he made his own decisions, then what will his Mentor react? No. He heard Assassins sometimes helps them to achieve their goals or others.

"You've got your sharp eyes, kid. This'll wait to tell about your symbols. Come on, I'll show you around our hideout." said Leone, walking away from him as she let him to follow her.

After she gave him tour and they went into meeting room which they found a woman with purple hair with same dress. She was reading a book is called, _100 ways to fix airheadendess. _From what he imagine Night Raids were suppose to be ruthless, tough or cleaning their weapons instead the atmosphere became calm.

Her eyes met him as she notice that Leone show him in meeting room. She start to ask, "Huh? Did you made your decisions to join Night Raid?"

Before Leone spoke to her as he went on front of her, "No. I haven't made my decisions because your boss is away. In fact, I already did belong to my organization."

"Oh. I didn't know you got your own organization as well." said girl with purple hair, adjusting her eyeglasses,"Since you know about our hideout, you'll be dead if you're not one of us."

"If I could fight against six of you." said Tatsumi, start smiling at her, "No matter how many times did I survived no more than 30 people since I complete my last assignment."

They both blink their eyes with Tatsumi's words. Leone laugh as she like his joke. Tatsumi glare at him and gave her serious that he doesn't give his joke as he state, "Do you guys remember that you people tried to assassinate Valiant, three years ago? I assume you guys fail to kill him which I did killed him while I left him hanging in his backyard." said Tatsumi, smiling at them as he gave them their shock.

Before they heard a female's voice as they turn back, "Heeey! Wait a minute, Leone! Why're you inviting him to our hideout?!" said girl with pink hair, pointing at an Assassin.

"Oh well...he does have his experience than us. I assume he'll be one of us." said Leone, gave her smile while she wave at her.

"One of us?! I don't think he gotten the boss' permission!" said girl with pink hair as she look at him with his black robe, along with his weapons, blowpipe and his sword on his left side. They both glare each other as she turn away from him, "Disqualified. Base on your judge, you dress as monk and playing around with swords."

His forehead start twitching as he start smiling at her, "Or what else, princess? Picking up a guy with fully experience that he did killed Aria's father for money? Oh well...should I say...I accidently poked him to death after I became grim reaper." said Tatsumi, still smiling at her. His smile crept her as she felt her spine was chilling which she never seen someone who may be creepy.

"Stupid! This time! I'll never forget you! When this time has come, I'll kill you!" said girl with pink hair, walking away from them before Tatsumi gave his sarastic comment, "Ohhhh...I'll foreward with this, but I'm scary guy."

They both continue to tour outside as they found huge muscular man was practising with a wooden stick. He was amaze with his skill which he didn't expect that man was highly trained with his spear. Compare with other Assassins, they were highly train killer and they could kill soldiers whatever they want for their skills. For an example, legendary assassin use their different weapons with different methods, like, if you're fighting against no more hundred soldiers. If you've seen his master's skill were very superior than Tatsumi's.

Once he's done with his training at he look at them, "Hey, Leone. And the boy is..." before he recognize him, "Oh him. I know you."

"So you're the one whose wearing your armor, Bulat?"

"Yeah. It's me. How did you know my name?'

"Apparently you have your face in Capital. It explains me when you didn't appear because you wore your armor to conceal your identity about three days ago"

He raise his eyebrows which he was surprise before Leone spoke, poking her head, "He's got his sharp eyes." She turn back to him as she whisper to Tatsumi's ear, "Be careful. He is homo."

"Hey, hey. He'd misunderstood." said Bulat, gave him with his blush face.

The atmosphere is getting weirder than unusual. His face became grim when he heard Leone's word as he start laughing at them, "Then how about we'll take a spar? But I really want this thing fast."

**Time skip**

They both walk down by Riverbed as she talk to him, "You used your rope dart and grab his leg so that he fell?" she start laughing at him, gave her smack on Tatsumi's back, hard. He look at her while he roll on his left shoulder, "He got me on my left shoulder, but his skill is very good than mine."

"Only you have to practise with him as well. I mean you already got your experience that you did killed Aria and her father. I wish I would've met you this earlier."

"And you tried to steal my money instead I gave you bag of rocks." said Tatsumi, smiling at her before they both laugh. She wipe her tear away from her face, "Yeah, you did fool me once. I'm always con them out whenever I need money to fund our people."

"For your Night Raid?"

She nod her head without a word as she point at girl with long sleek, black hair was sitting, cooking evilbird while she ate big meat leg, "Oh, here we are. That one is Akame. Isn't she cute?"

"Isn't that evilbird that she did cook it?"

"Base on her judge, she grew up in wild. She may look like it."

She look at them as she threw a chicken's leg at Leone, "You should eat it, Leone." When she caught it before replied to her, "Oh, thanks."

Akame glare at Tatsumi before giving him a chicken leg, still holding it as she start ask him, "Did you became one of us?"

"Too early to ask. But your boss is back, isn't she?" said Tatsumi, pointing at woman with silver hair, wearing her eyepatch on right eye, along with mechanical right arm, gave her small wave at Leone, "Yo."

"Welcome back, boss. Did you bring any souvenirs?" said Leone, gave her cheerful tone.

"Putting that aside, Leone." said woman with silver hair, with her aggressive voice before she ran away from her. Before she could do anything, Tatsumi used his blowpipe as he hit her with sleeping dart. She fell as she start sleeping on the ground.

He turn at her as he gave her proper bow, "Hello, Najenda. How may I serve you?"

"What's your name, kid? Did you tried to kill her?"

"Tatsumi, my name is Tatsumi Schutzvorrichtung and she vouched me to join your Night Raid. But don't worry she is asleep and will be awake about 60 seconds."

"Ah, I see. Akame, gather everyone in meeting room. I would like to hear our result for what you guys did in our last operation. And also the boy too." said Najenda as she adjust her coat.

**Meeting Room**

With people were gathered in meeting room, they were encircling around Tatsumi so that he doesn't make stupid or anything. All is they want to hear his story. He told them his story, but he doesn't want to reveal his organization.

"I see...You already got your own organization, but I understand that you can't tell us about your own reasons. With your location was already isolated and you can't give us your location because you don't trust us. You killed three targets? I never thought you did gather your homework than us."

"Yes, I did. Originally I accept my contracts for my rewards and I was following the orders to clear any threats from Captial."

"What about your missing finger?" said Najenda, pointing at Tatsumi's missing finger while she smoke.

"Oh, I punched a horned tiger and I won my fight." said Tatsumi, gave him his smile at her while everyone think he is making his joke. But he is still hiding something.

"And I would like you to collaborate our Night Raid and we can work together."

His eyes look up at her, saw her words came to him as he heard Ieyasu's voice, _Either you have to make your own risk to make your choice, then your Mentor will be disappointed._ And he heard another Sayo's voice, _Decisions...decisions...What will you do? We have your side and we hope you will make your right choice. _

He start smiling by himself after he heard from his dead comrades, start breathing slowly before closing his eyes down as he made his choice carefully, "Very well. I accept it and I have two conditions that you will not interfere 'the plan' and I have to work with my people so that they don't mind."

"The plan? We still don't know about you or your group. The countryside is poor and suffering because the centre is rotten. We have to help the people to keep living." said Bulat, gave him his grin.

"He is originally skilled imperial soldier. But he learnt that Empire was filled with corrupt and became one of us." said Najenda, explaining about Bulat how join Night Raid.

"After all, our work is to eliminate any people whose done commit their crime in Capital. It's much better working than working in Empire."

"Looks like my organization is similar to Night Raid. But it's different from yours and my people don't take it kindly. You people pursue your true goal was to kill Prime Minister, am I right?"

She nod her head without a word as she still smoke as she exhale her air as she explain about anti-empirical forces was called Revolutionary Army and they were located in South Capital. She gave him a few details about Night Raid's origin and taking their parts to assassination any high-ranking soldiers or nobles.

"That's when the time will come, the country will change for sure."

"Ah, I see...you gave them their freedom whatever they want to live their...peace." said Tatsumi, pacing toward to Akame, "We have an ideals and goals is to seek our freedom. We were being led and sworn our enemies which they seek their true achievements. We were born..." as he walk backward as he continue to walk toward to Schere, "...to react our true cause. We, people, were promised to protect our duty, justice, peace, freedom and knowledge." as he turn at Najenda, spoke to her with true words,"For what? Money? Gratitude? Nothing! Only people viewed us worst threat than yours. At least people realized their meaning our true cause and we help them to protect our freedom. From what I know what they've done this before, honor, revenge, justice, answers, freedom and defy... That's all I've got to say."

People were clapping their hands from what they heard Tatsumi's words. From he heard from Leone's words, "Tatsumi...That's quite powerful speech that I ever heard of. No matter what you dress as politic, what we were doing is...murder."

"There is no justice in the world. There is no way that we could fix them." said Schere.

"Each of them died in our hands before they receive their retribution." said Bulat

"They have our reasons to fight, but they were well prepare. What are your thoughts?" said Najenda, gave him an offer to join Night Raid.

"I don't see any reasons, but we'll work together and you might not want to poke our people. If you plan to provoke against me or my people, then I will kill all of you."

She start smiling at him as she shrug, "Don't worry. We won't poke around."

"And I have to go back to Capital because my contact is waiting for me." said Tatsumi, walking away from them before Leone start suspect that he would work with Empire, "Contact? The one that you did assassinate people? We still don't know about you and your group."

"I don't mind if you would like to tag along with me as well."

Before Leone respond, Lubbock felt his left hand was being trigger as he widen his eyes, knowing that intruders would come close to our base, "Boss, we have intruders."

"Numbers and location?"

"According to the reaction from my barrier. It's eight people, I think. They'll infiltrated our base!"

"They're good. To find our base which it means they're mercenaries." while she puff from her smoky air, "There is no way. You guys know what to do? Do not let them out...alive."

Their atmosphere suddenly change as they went outside, along with Tatsumi. Each of Night Raid members were separate from Tatsumi while he put his hood on, start climbing on a tree as he went freerun on the branches. He climb another tree as he scan around his surround, waiting for his prey to come out from bush.

He wait for five minutes until he found a leader was coming out from bush. While Tatsumi check his pocket as he found his rope dart. He start chasing him while the leader was not aware that Tatsumi was following him. Tatsumi went on different direction as he went on front by leader before caught him with his rope dart, as he fell backward as he hung him to death.

**Reanimation suspend**

Tatsumi was trying to comfort leader's death as he cough his blood from his mouth, asking Tatsumi if he accept his last word,"Were you hoping to hear my confession?"

"Yes. We have little time before you'll die."

"My homeland was destroy and we were forced to surrender to them. I had no choice left, but to save my people from Empire in order to work with them. I wish I could've save them..." said leader before he close his eyes.

"You didn't have to. You made your right choice with wrong place. And rest in peace and may your soul find peace." said Tatsumi, lay him on the ground before the reanimation suspend has ended.

**Present**

Tatsumi roll his left shoulder, walking away from leader which he was already hung by tree. He felt another presence from bush, took his regular sword from his left side before he use his dagger on his left hand. He steadied his weapons as he preparing for another intruder. He recognize a figure was coming out from bush as she look at leader was hung by tree.

She look at him with her eyes, her face became emotionless, "You hang him to death?"

Before he hostile his weapons, shrug at her, "He found my bait and became unlucky mercenary who walks through my trap."

"Good." said Akame while they stare each other before Bulat came out from bush. She inform him that intruders were taken care of. They went back to base as they were about to start celebrate.

**Hideout**

People were celebrating, drinking and making their jokes, except Akame was eating her big chicken leg. While Najenda and Tatsumi were having their conversation, "You're not kind of party guy that I ever seen."

"Yeah. I'm not. I know you have many questions for me, but I can't answer all of them. And I have to go for now." said Tatsumi, walking away from her.

Before Leone caught up with him as she start following him to the Capital. While Najenda smoke as she notice Bulat was walking toward to him while he look at them were away, "I know there were two of his brothers. I know his last name which it brings my mind back during war." He look at him as he gave his serious face, "They were originally under my command and one of his brother killed Liver's subordinate. He was caught and await for his trail. Secondly, he killed his own brother before we killed him. He was wounded and gave me an unknown symbol with with 'V' upside down before he died from his wound."

He gave Najenda a symbol from his pocket. She took and inspect an unknown symbol which she never seen this before. While she listen to Bulat, "I already did check, but I found nothing, include his brother. He almost look like ghost to me as if he doesn't exist."

"I noticed him. He is hiding something that he couldn't tell us. From what Leone told me about his friends lose their ringer finger. I think he may belong to another group which I don't know of. And I'll expect Leone would tell me after they return."

**Capital**

While Tatsumi put his hood on as they were walking on the street. Most of the people went to home or closing their shop down while he listen to Leone, "Tatsumi, do you know where do we go?"

He look at her while he walk without looking at the street, replied to her, "I know what am I doing. If you want to know about my group, then you'll find this out."

"Ok...is there anything else that I should know of?"

"Wait till you'll see." said Tatsumi as they stop by church. He turn as her as he gave his smile to her, "This is it."

"It doesn't look like 'base' to me. I was expecting about warehouse or even regular hideout." said Leone, narrow her eyes which it gave her suspicious.

While they walk inside as they sat on the row, waiting for something. Tatsumi notice that priest has gone into confession room. He gave his signal to her as she nod her head. He stood up as he walk toward to confession room.

He sat on the chair before priest spoke to him, "Where have you been about three days ago? You suppose to come here after you complete your contract."

"Sorry about delay, old man. Something caught me up while they intervene my contract."

"And about your reward." said priest, opening it as he gave him an amount of gold which it cost no more than 25000, "Since you already did killed three of your targets, except his wife."

"Awww...come on. I was predicate that I was going to kill her tonight, instead the plan has change, old man." said Tatsumi, receive his reward as he put it in his pocket.

"And your smoke bomb too." said priest gave him five smoke bombs, "You can find them in stores and I have a question for you."

"What is it?" said Tatsumi, was expecting that priest may be serious than in his village.

"Did you pick her up from brothel?"

He start to laugh but tried to surpass his laughter, "No. She is member of Night Raid."

The priest close it before Tatsumi came out from confession room. The priest gave his finger to follow him while Tatsumi gave his signal to follow him. Leone stood up as they went to office. The priest active a hidden device as the wall slid on right while he state, "As member of Night Raid, I was not expecting that he picked a prostitute." while he smile at them. Tatsumi sigh by himself as he smack on priest's head, "You idiot, I told you this earlier."

"You sure are pervert old man." said Leone, start laughing at them while she stop, "I didn't know you guys know each other."

They walk down without a word as they found a dozen of weapons, supply, a few blueprint plans and a big map of Capital, along with top of Assassin with 'V' upside down. While the priest start announcing, "And this is Assassin bureau, Leone. Our group is called, Assassin."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: That's it! I've done this no more than 4000 words left until I finished midnight. Now I'm kinda tired for staying up late after I finished it. <strong>

**Oh well...don't forget to leave review here. That's all I've got.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry I came late because I took my time and played games. I spent my time to write to think of my own scene, location and more. I'm planning to get Assassin's Creed Unity for PC because it didn't came to Xbox 360.**

**What of Rouge? I heard they let you play as Assassin-Templar and I wouldn't mind if you plan to spoil the story. But I'm not going to buy it until it will change my mind as well.**

**BTW, the anime has been screwed because it didn't follow with original manga and now...Tatsumi [redact]!**

**I don't own Akame Ga Kiru or Assassin's Creed series, then what do I own? NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Kill your own orders<p>

**Capital, Assassin hideout**

She narrow her eyes which she doesn't know what 'Assassin' are meant, "So...hired for killers or something?"

The old man and Tatsumi look each other as they start laughing. Leone still doesn't know why did they laugh after she asked them, "What is it? Is it something that I said is really funny?"

The old man replied, tried to suppress his laughter, "No..No. We are not 'hired for killers'. It is known as Assassin Brotherhood or simply as Assassin Order. Did Tatsumi gave you details?"

"No."

While the old man turn as he glare at him while he stop laughing, "Why didn't you tell her?"

"No. It's just precaution, old man."

He start smiling at him, "Ah I see...what if there are other assassins, like us?"

He gave his answer to priest,"Uhh...Shoot them first, ask later?" said Tatsumi, scratching his hair.

"Oh really?" said old man, raising his eyebrows while his smile drop down before petting his left shoulder, "I know you can't trust people would know too much."

"Not if they would live tell-tale." said Tatsumi, leaning on the wall, looking at Leone, "Didn't your parents tell you about story?"

"No..I don't..."said Leone, trying to remember it before realized it, "Wait a minute! The Assassins are suppose to be myth! I can't believe this...you people are suppose to be myth."

The old man walk toward to her as he comfort her, "Believe it or not. Our order exist no more than 50,000 years ago after they vanish without trace." said old man, smiling at her as he rub on her back, "You don't see us everyday because people forget about our existence, except our enemies."

She smile at him back, "Come to think of this, I didn't get your name as well."

He raise his eyes as he did forget to tell his name, "Oh how rude of me. I forget to introduce you. My name is Achilles Vanheat. At your service." He turn at Tatsumi, "And I have a job for you."

"What is it?"

He spun as he walk on his mid-way, "A job for heist. Things that you need your money because you're on low."

He raise his eyebrow, gave him his grin, "Yeah," while he look at Leone, pointing at her, "Not to mention, she tried to con me out before I gave her a fake money."

"Yeah, I remember you did. But I can't take the job for heist unless my boss will give the permission from me. And you're going to heist alone?"

He walk away from them as he left them behind and taking his note. Before he leave the hideout, he heard from old man, "Tatsumi, you can't walk through the front door because you will cause more priests. You can use the back door."

"Oh right, I'll be careful for now." he turn at Leone, gave her a message for Najenda, "Tell her...I'm busy and I'll be back soon."

After he left, leaving two behind along with Leone and an old man. The old man took his seat, lean on his backward, "Then what are you doing here? Standing here all night?"

While Leone doze off her mind, looking at old man, "Oh sorry, sir. I'm not surprise about..." while old man finish her sentence, "Us? They are myth. It's not like you've seen them everyday. Someone saved my life about 20 years ago before I became priest. I never join them, but I intend to help them whatever they need."

She smile from her face, start giggling at him, "Well...You're always helpful guy that I ever seen. And I have to leave and report it to my boss."

He smile at her, nod his head, "And tell your boss...hi and I'll be coming there soon."

She raise her eyes, knowing that ordinary civilian will be killed if he found Night Raid's base and her boss will not be happy with this. If Tatsumi will find this out, then he'll be seriously being pissed too.

"Uhhh...you know what? They'll kill you as well too because they would treat you as outsiders and they will not take their kind as well."

He start laughing at her, clapping with his own hands, "I know...but Tatsumi can vouch for me and I'm sure he'll accept the cookies from me." said Achilles, start smiling at him.

She gave herself a grin, turn away from him as she walk back to Night Raid base. From what she think that old man is a weird guy, but he is priest and often to help Assassin. But why not Revolutionary Army would take people's request to join them? Because there are many reasons that people would stay behind and help anti-empire forces to gain their morals.

But there is no different, except Assassin. She knew they are myth which they were suppose to be dead no more than twenty-five thousands years ago. The question is...how were they able to revive by themselves? How were they able to live before us? Indeed...there are many questions which it lies with Assassin.

She head gone back to Night Raid and her boss doesn't like surprise about Assassin. It would be hell story that she could tell them.

**Night Raid HQ**

With people were astonish after Leone gave her report to Najenda about myth. Everyone were shock to hear Leone's report. From what they thought they were stories, myth and image about Assassin.

"Don't tell me...you're kidding?" said Najenda, her cigarette was still burning on her right hand," So where did you get the proof from?"

"I had no idea, because Achilles revealed Tatsumi's organization and I still had no idea how were they suppose to be dead."

"If it is possible, then the history didn't mention about how did they disappeared or dead no more than 950 years ago. It seem his organization were much bigger than us." said Bulat.

"The question is...why did they send a guy to clean this up? There is no way that he is doing his simple job after his friends died in front of him." said Mine.

"Don't you remember Tatsumi's friends were an Assassin before they were killed?" said Leone, "After I retrieved them and he called them as brother and sister. I wouldn't think they don't relate each other."

"Ah...sounds like he treat them as family."said Bulat, combing hit hair while they heard a footstep.

Akame realized, spoke to her, "What about Valiant? He mention that he assassinated him about three years ago."

"Oh I remember, you guys attempted to kill him, but someone killed him first and the investigation just became cold trail."

They turn at him while they notice that Tatsumi was carry two painters container on his back while have his smile, wave at them, "How you guys doing?"

With people were suprise Tatsumi came back with his two pairing on his back while Najenda point at him, "The question is...Weren't Assassins suppose to be dead. I heard they are myth."

"Correct. People would think we are dead. They originally thought they won their war, but it's not over."said Tatsumi, walking toward to the table as he put them on it as he reveale two rare paintings, La Belle ferroniere and Lady with an Ermine.

"But I'll look forward to cooperate you, but I don't belong to other group, except my Assassin's Order."

Najenda raise her eyes as she start smiling back, "Ok then, Tatsumi, you should get some rest for now"

**The next day...**

While Tatsumi was peeling an apple while Akame was picking endless from grapevine.

It's been few days since Najenda came back and Tatsumi stole two paintings from bank. Now, he was being supervised by Akame as 'training'. Tatsumi was highly skilled Assassin and now he is cooking along with Akame.

Back in his mind, Akame was using her Teigu is called, Murasamae known as One Cut Killer. It has extremely poisonous and there is no cure. It could wound you while it spread through your heart and your body until you'll die about 5 seconds.

"Since then I end up to accept my cooperation instead I'm cooking." said Tatsumi,calmly while he was peeling an apple.

"Well, it can't be helped," said Akame,eating another grape before she went back to work, "After all, I'm in charge for food."

"So you're in charge for food as long as you can eat the snack?" said Tatsumi, playing with his knife without looking at it.

"It's not true. And you should stop playing with your knife because it's dangerous." said Akame, while she ate eleventh grapes in past two minutes.

"Dangerous? What are you talking about? You don't have to worry about this because I have my experience." said Tatsumi, playing his knife as his finger let his knife toward to four Night Raids members as it hit by on the right wall.

"Holy shit! Watch it where you're throwing!" said Mine, she almost gave herself a heartattack.

"Yeah...You almost killed us." said Bulat, notice that knife struck through the wall.

They both notice that the knife was stuck on the wall before Tatsumi spoke, "Oops. I'm sorry. My fingers just slip. My bad..."

Mien fume her brows, pointing at him as if she accuse him, "Sorry? You almost kill us! And now you just apologize?! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" while she was being pulled back by Bulat.

"Excuse us, we have mission to do," said Bulat with his smile, "We have to go right now."

With Bulat dragged the raging Mien, along with the rest of their group to finish their mission. At least, Tatsumi could hear her cursing as they left the area.

Tatsumi walk toward to the wall where he threw it as he retrieve it. He put it on the table before Akame took her apron off, "Shall we go take some lives?"

Tatsumi knew what she meant, "Sure, we need to get some food for dinner."

**Meanwhile...**

**Somewhere in Mountain...**

While they walk in the mountain side, each of them carrying a basket. They walk until they found a clearing.

There were severals waterfall were running down From side of cliffs. It is large and deep lake, there were no population.

While Akame strip her clothe before his face became blush before he turn his face,"At least you should've tell me when you strip."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Tatsumi spun his head, look at her, "What? Oh, you're in swimsuit?" He let out to sigh as relief. He was glad that she wore her swimsuit.

"Our objective is to get Koga Tuna," said Akame, walking past by him and standing on the edge of lake, "This is best location."

"From what I've heard there is a rare fish in lake. I never had a chance to get a rare before I left my home." said Tatsumi, looking his own reflection from lake.

She jumped off the cliff side and performed a dive, landing clearly in the water. He notice that she gone deep in the water before he active his eagle vision which it shown a blue target was swimming along with little red fish.

After the short time, she swam back up with three large fish and casually tossed them out from water, landing perfectly in her basket.

"So, you masked yourself to hide your presence? And that's how you got your fish?" said Tatsumi, sat on the rock while he watch Akame got out from lake as she nod her head.

"I guess it leaves to me." said Tatsumi, stood up as he crack his fists before performing his diving as he land on clearly in the water.

**Night Raid HQ**

"And I caught a big fish because I couldn't find a rare one." said Tatsumi, eating his fish with his chopsticks.

"And you went in with your robe in the water. At least you should've your cloth off because you could swim faster." said Leone.

"He is better than me." said Akame, looking at large fish head with her hands.

Tatsumi spread his arms in the air, "Being an Assassin is not bad." while he smile at Leone and Najenda, "And I can't show you my wounds because it is my secret trade."

Najenda doesn't want to deal with Tatsumi because she knew Assassins were myth and decide to approach her new subject, "Leonce, what's hear about your job."

"Alright," said Leone, move her food away from table as she pulled out of her two pieces of papers, "There are two targets, Orge, an Imperial police officer and Gamal, an oil merchant."

"Let me guess...Gamal bribed him with his plenty golds to keep him quiet in order to blame someone else?" said Tatsumi, leaning forward to Leone.

She nod her head as she pulled out a sack of coins, "And this is payment."

"That's quite much."

"And I caught her scent of venereal disease," said Leone with dark tone and her words doesn't affect against Tatsumi, "She properly did sold her body many times to earn this."

While she pull her cigarette out from case, "Have you verified the case?" before she lit it.

"I checked with my own eyes and they're guilty as well." said Leone, finish her statement.

"Looks like Night Raid could accept the request..."said Nejenda spoke, "We don't need any garbage in the new country. We'll shall bestow divine punishment."

"The merchant should be easy." said Leone, "But Orge will be a formidable opponent."

Tatsumi start laughing before he spoke, "This'll leave me to kill Orge. There was no need for you guys to kill the merchant. I bet Assassins knows about this too. I would suggest you have to kill Gamal before them." said Tatsumi, stood up as he walk away as he turn at them, "Oh by the way, I'm going to give him a clean kill."

She nod her head before Tatsumi left the area as he head toward to Capital. He knew the allies were still out there because his friends died in front of him.

**Somewhere in the capital...**

The abused wife was sitting on the corner, hiding her face which she doesn't want to witness a man with tipped hat over the upper half of his face was pushing man's face on the top of stove whom he abused a woman.

The abuser tried to free his face while the man with tipped hat was still holding him until he lift him up with his half face has been melted before he threw over the table before destroying it.

He walk toward to him before the abuser tried to lift by himself before he notice there was a knife between on the floor. He had a chance to grab it before the man with tipped hat crushed his right hand as he winced.

"Oh booo fucking hoo! You're an asshole who doesn't know how to treat the women. Now you have to pay for it!" said an unknown man with his demonic voice before he kick his face before he broke his neck.

His body motionless, lay on the floor as he walk away from corpse to toward to abuse woman, kneeling at her as he gave his hand to her, "You're safe. And what's your name?"

She start crying, barely spoke to him, "M...my...my name...is...Anita. Who...are...are...you?"

He spoke with his calm voice, introducing his name, "My name is Joe. Or simply call me as Night Stalker. And I'm sorry if you're looking at his corpse because I know you don't want to see him anymore."

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the bar...**

William de Saint-Prix was drinking a red win because he doesn't want to get drunk enough while other people were singing or chatting. He sigh by himself before a bartender notice him,"Something wrong, sir?"

He look at him while he smile at him, "Nothing is wrong. My friend died because of his suicide."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about this, buddy." said bartender, was being shock that he became sadness,"And I should leave you alone as well."

He nod his head before he notice there were two people along with a wealthy man enter the bar. He stood up as he push another man, causing him to spill another man's shirt. He became anger with him as he start to punch him. They start to fight and the scene became chaos.

Two people tried to protect him but they were end up by fighters. The wealthy man felt his back was being stab before he was lay on the table before William took a small pouch from his corpse.

He decide to walk away from bar because he doesn't want to cause another scene as he left the area. One he got out from his distance and hid in alley so that people would not look for him. He open it as he took a small crystalline cubes with a little blood.

"Looks like the suspicious has been confirmed. Looks like I have to destroy it," said William, mutter by himself. He drop it on the floor before he crush it as he walk away again to keep his distance from bar.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it guys! And I made it short time because I lack to update the story and was busy at school. Now...it's over! <strong>

**And I decide to make appearance about multiplayer characters from Assassin's Creed 3 because I thought I would give them their chance than main characters.**

**And I'm being obsessed by Warframes and I'm happy that I got my own Kubrow because it is so goddamn cute! And Payday 2...deathwish is so hard after I succeed for stealth in Gold Bank Heist. My goodness...deathwish is goddamn horrible that I ever seen after I played Dark Souls. But I'm too close to reach level 100 with infamy 1.**

**Have safe holiday!**


End file.
